


Debt Repaid

by SapphireKey



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Bullying, French Kissing, M/M, Repaying Debt, Swearing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireKey/pseuds/SapphireKey
Summary: Ventus didn’t need saving. He didn’t ask the boy with devious golden eyes and raven black hair to pull his arm and bring him back to the side walk before he got hit by a car. He could have saved himself. But, noooo. Vanitas just had to insist on having his life saved, and on having his debt be repaid for his act of ‘kindness’. How does Ventus get himself in these situations?





	Debt Repaid

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been obsessed with Kingdom Hearts lately and this pair in particular. Don’t ask me how I got into them, ’cause I don’t even know myself. But I decided to try something a little different and write a one-shot involving only kissing. I actually like how this came out. c:

There’s no way he heard that right. There’s just no way. Ventus stood staring at the boy who wore a proud smirk, golden eyes mischievously looked into his own. This wasn’t real. He wanted a _what_ from him? Ventus blinked once, then twice before words finally spilled from the lips that remained open the entire time. “What?” Ventus thought this boy couldn’t be serious. Didn’t they hate each other? So, why would he ask something like that of him? And for what? Just because he saved his life a couple of minutes ago?

“You heard me.” Vanitas’ smirk turned into a full-on grin, which sent a chill down Ventus’ spine. Vanitas placed his index finger on his lips, as if to emphasize his point. “A kiss. Right here.”

“N-no!” Appalled that the boy would even ask for something as ludicrous as a kiss, Ventus backed up. He hated how his cheeks heated up even further than they already were when Vanitas repeated himself. A kiss? From his bully? What, was it just another thing to hold over his head and tease him about later? If he even did what the older boy was asking, he was sure Vanitas was going to blab it to everyone in school, and then he’d be labled as a ‘fag’ for life! There was no way in hell he was letting that happen!

Vanitas cocked his head in mild amusement; his grin faltering into a faux pout. “Come on. It’s the least you could do after I just _saved your life._ ”

“I didn’t need saving!” He was doing just fine on his own. He didn’t need help from the very bane of his existence.

“Sure you didn’t. And I suppose you would have just been able to quickly step out of the way before that car hit you?”

“Yes! I would have!”

“Is that why you you saw it coming when it was just mere feet away from you?”

Ventus’ mouth was opened, but the retort he had remained lodged in his throat. He gritted his teeth, fists clenched at his sides. Damn it. As much as he hated to admit it, he was right. He didn’t even notice that car. He’s usually so careful when crossing the street. Always the one to look both ways before walking to the other side. This time though... he just didn’t pay attention. But, it’s not like it was his fault! If Vanitas hadn’t been following him home from school and annoying him, he wouldn’t have wanted to quickly get away from him. Therefore, he wouldn’t have not looked before crossing the street.

Renewed anger swam in his oceanic eyes, and Ventus pointed an accusing finger at the boy, who simply rose a black brow. “It was your fault I almost got hit in the first place!”

“Oh yeah? How so?” Vanitas asked, knowing full well ‘how so’.

“You wouldn’t leave me alone which made me not pay attention to where I was going, asshole!” Ventus wasn’t one to swear. In fact, he usually got on others for swearing; namely his twin brother Roxas. But get him angry enough, and he’s bound to say a curse word or two.

Vanitas seemed to know that, because his smirk returned. “Language, Ven.”

“Like you give a damn about my language.” Ventus rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. He just wanted to get home and sleep the rest of this miserable day away. Was that so much to ask?

“Then you really don’t know me that well.” Vanitas shrugged, and Ventus shot a glare his way. That only served to entertain him more. “Look, just give me a kiss, and your debt is repaid.”

“Debt?” Ventus asked, a blond brow raised. What was this psycho going on about?

“Yeah. Y’know, the debt you usually have to pay for someone saving your life? But if you don’t want to kiss me, I suppose I can just make you my slave for however long.” Vanitas shrugged, but if his eyes and lips didn’t give away that he was amused when Ventus’ eyes widened, then nothing would.

“S-slave?” Ventus said, his voice cracking at the word. No. No, absolutely not! He would not be this jerk’s slave! But... he also didn't want to kiss him. Shit, who knows where those lips have been, anyway? Ventus shuddered to think about it. Ventus wracked through his brain for suggestions; any way out of this mess.

Well... he could always run until he made it home. Once the street was clear enough to make a run for it, that is. Or he could run in another direction, maybe to Terra’s house and hide there until he was sure he wouldn’t run into Vanitas. But then... if he ran into Vanitas at school, or on the streets, he was certain the boy wouldn’t let him forget about this situation. He’d probably bug him about it until his head spun and agreed to giving his... ugh. _Kiss_.

Ventus’ face scrunched up as though he’d eaten something sour. This just wasn’t his day. First, he got to his first class late. Had an awful lunch—today they served his least favorite food, fish sticks—had clumsily tripped in front of his crush, Naminé. Had to serve detention with this bastard in front of him. And now... now he had to choose whether or not to kiss Vanitas or be a slave until he said otherwise. _Which was worse? They’re both pretty bad choices..._

“Hey.” Ventus snapped his head up to look at Vanitas, whose amused smirk was replaced with an annoyed scowl. “Have you decided yet, or not? If not, I can always decide for you.”

Ventus shook his head, not wanting Vanitas to do that. That would only make things worse, and right now Ventus didn’t need anything more to ruin his day. He bit his bottom lip as his eyes were downcast, staring at the concrete beneath his feet. Well, a kiss, just _one_ kiss couldn’t be as bad as being this guy’s servant... right? Ventus swallowed hard, his hands squeezing tightly against his sides. “F-fine...”

“Fine what?” Vanitas asked, confusion in his tone.

Ventus looked back up at Vanitas; contempt for the other teen swirling in his eyes. “I’ll... _kiss_ you.”

That smirk was back, and Ventus involuntarily shuddered. Cold sweat ran down his reddened face as a hand rested under his chin, lifting it up to meet a golden gaze so close to his that Ventus felt completely uncomfortable. Not that there was anything comfortable about this situation to begin with. Ventus closed his eyes in preparation for the lips to be pressed against his own, his hands gripped at his gray jeans.

Before he knew it, Vanitas’ lips were moving against his, and although Ventus didn't want to, he figured that if he didn’t move his along with Vanitas’, that the black haired boy would say it wasn’t a _real_ kiss. So reluctantly, he moved his lips against the other boy’s, trying to imagine something other than the hand that was now on the back of his head, pushing him closer to deepen the shared kiss.

He tried to ignore his beating heart, how his hands shook and how the heat rose from his cheeks up to the tips of his ears. The thing he tried to ignore most though... was how he might not actually be hating this situation as much as he thought. Vanitas was a surprisingly good kisser, soft and gentle. He didn’t pull at his hair or bite his bottom lip. It was strangely... nice. Until he felt a tongue prod at his lips, and slide across them as though the wet appendage was trying to get in.

Ventus’ heart sped up even more at that. French kissing? Ventus may have had some experience with kissing in his lifetime, but never to that extent. He remembered he kissed Aqua when he was younger to know what it was like, but she had never stuck her tongue in his mouth, nor had he done it to her. In fact, that particular kiss didn’t last nearly as long as this one had.

Ventus gasped when he felt Vanitas’ hand move from the back of his head and down to his crotch, giving it a light squeeze, which gave Vanitas the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue inside and explore the blond’s salivating mouth. What... what _was_ that? Ventus had half a mind to push Vanitas away after that, but the hand moved away from his crotch and resumed its place behind his head, pressing him closer to the teenager he despised. Well... at least he _thought_ he despised him.

With how his tongue brushed against his own, how he was gentle and taking care not to hurt him. He wasn’t sure what he thought of Vanitas at the moment. This was so... _surreal_ to Ventus. This boy, the one who teased him about anything and everything since they were in kindergarten, was actually treating him like a precious gem. Something to be handled delicately. The idea made Ventus moan into the kiss; the idea that someone could treat him as though he meant something more. His hands moved from his sides to clutch onto Vanitas’ black T-shirt subconsciously, his tongue swirling around Vanitas’ own in an attempt to taste him.

It was a somewhat awful taste, since some of today’s lunch still lingered on the boy’s tongue. But at the same time, he could taste the breath mint that Vanitas had apparently taken before doing this. Had he expected a kiss out of him today? Had he expected him to step out in front of that car like he had? No. No, maybe that breath mint was for a girl he planned on kissing later or something. It couldn’t have been for him.

Wait. What did that matter? He shouldn’t care, and he doesn’t. But... something within him felt a little... envious? No. That’s ridiculous. Why would he be envious if some girl was kissing _Vanitas_ , of all people? Well, whatever. All that mattered right now was Vanitas’ lips, his tongue, and how they were making him feel like the entire world had disappeared around them.

Ventus’ thoughts were interrupted when Vanitas broke the kiss suddenly, saliva being the only thing connecting their lips as that last connection finally collapsed. Ventus whined when Vanitas removed himself from him, that devilish smirk plastered across that pale face as golden hues fogged with lust stared him down. “Was that a _whine_ I just heard, Ven?”

Ventus’ eyes widened once he came to. His face heated up at the comment. Had he whined? No, of course he hadn’t. It was just his imagination! Ventus shook his head rapidly, his words coming out as a stutter. “N-no! G-get real, stupid!”

“Last time I checked, _you_ were the stupid one for stepping out in front of that car.” Vanitas said smugly, his arms crossed over his chest.

Ventus gritted his teeth in anger and frustration. “Look, you got your stupid kiss. My debt’s been repaid, hasn’t it?”

“Mm...” Vanitas looked up at the sky, as if he were thinking about it. He shrugged then, and looked back at Ventus. “Yeah. Suppose so.” That said, Vanitas patted Ventus on the shoulder, and crossed the now cleared street with a toothy smile in Ventus’ direction. “See you at school on Monday, _Ven._ ”

With that farewell, Ventus was finally alone to recollect his thoughts. To calm his beating heart, and to touch his lips as he watched Vanitas disappear down the street. Once he calmed down, Ventus’ cheeks were less red than before, and he suddenly glared in the direction that Vanitas walked off in. He was left totally confused.

What... just happened? And why did he like it? He should hate it. Ventus shook his head and stormed off in the direction of his house, hoping Roxas would be there so he could have something to distract him from the person he thought he hated.


End file.
